Romancing A Dead Language
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Booth and Brennan one shots, becoming closer through...latin? Who knew a dead language could still be romanced.
1. Scientia Vincere Tenebras

**AN: Ok so this is a new idea for one shots, using latin phrases and incorporating them into a story.**

**The first phrase is _Scientia Vincere Tenebras_ meaning _Conquring Darkness with Science_**

**So please enjoy! and give me your feedback**

* * *

Brennan looked down to the mutilated body on her examination table. The skull was caved in and numerous bones throughout the body were broken

She sighed "Female," she said to the others gathered around her "Approximately 4 foot 8 to 5 feet. 7 to 9 years old…Cause of death; blunt force trauma to the head, indicated by blood stains in the skull," she said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her from crying

Booth cringed at the small body in front of him and sighed "Kids always make it harder," he whispered

Angela nodded and wiped a tear from her eye "It's always harder to examine the body of a child. They had so much longer to live, and now look what they are reduced too," she said motioning to the skeleton

"The skull is too…mutilated for a reconstruction, but we might be able to get an ID from the finger prints that Cam pulled," Brennan said

Angela noticed that the skull was caved it, but not so much as to she couldn't sketch something from it. She raised her eyes to meet Brennan's and nodded in thanks

Brennan returned her gesture and sighed "Zack do you mind examining the remains while I…finish up some paperwork?"

Booth looked to his partner; her eyes held unshed tears and a small speck of blood traced her lips from where she had been biting them.

_I have never seen her like this, trying not to cry over a child's remains. She normally can compartmentalize, but what makes it so different this time? Yes it's a child, but we have worked with children before. It always makes you nauseous and makes you want to break down and cry but you can't, you have to give this child justice._

By the way Zack stuttered, Booth could tell that he picked up on his mentor's feelings towards this case "Uh…Sure Dr. Brennan," he said

Brennan nodded and pushed silently passed Booth and Angela, walking off the platform and towards her office

Angela was about to go after her but Booth put his hand out "Let me talk to her," he said

Angela nodded "Ok," she complied

Booth walked off the platform silently and stalled at her office door. She was sitting on her couch, her head in her hands, her breathing ragged as she tried to keep herself from crying full helpless sobs

"Bones," Booth whispered "Are you ok?"

Brennan looked up to him and wiped the tears from her eyes "Yeah, I'm fine," she said

Booth shut her office door behind him and strode to sit next to her "Temperance you can do a lot of things, but lying isn't one of them," he said resting his hand on her knee

Brennan sighed and leaned back "Why is this so hard?" she asked

"Like I said earlier, kids always make it harder," Booth said reassuringly squeezing her knee

"But I have worked with children before Booth, why is this child so difficult to handle?" Brennan pleaded

"Maybe because you have solved the murder of one child to many, it's hard on all of us Temperance, and it's perfectly reasonable to feel lost when you are trying to solve the murder of a young child," Booth said wiping a stray tear from her cheek

"It's primal human instinct to be protective over their young…" Brennan said

"I know," Booth said running his knuckle over her cheek "But you don't have to hide the fact that it's hard."

Brennan sighed and laid her head on his shoulder "I don't have to hide anything from you," she whispered

Booth chuckled and rested his head on hers, his arm snaking around her back, the other resting on her knee again

"_Scientia vincere tenebras_," he whispered into her hair, loud enough for her to hear

Brennan pulled back and looked into his eyes "_Scientia vincere tenebras,"_ she repeated "_Conquering darkness by science."_

Booth nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Exactly," he whispered

"Since when could you speak Latin?" Brennan asked with a laugh

"I can't," Booth said with a smile "I just know a few phrases."

"And by a few you mean, one?" Brennan asked

"No!" Booth said "I know a couple more than that, maybe three or four."

Brennan chuckled and placed her hand over the large hand that was perched on her knee

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked walking into her office "Cam got the finger print, and we have identified the victim."

"Thank you Zack," Brennan said "I will be right out."

"Angela wanted me to ask you if you are ok," Zack said

"I'm fine," Brennan said with a weak smile

"Ok," Zack said "The results will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Zack," Brennan said again, watching as her intern closed the door and walked towards the platform. Booth's voice bringing her out of her revere

"Temperance," he said brushing the skin under her chin with his knuckle "Are you sure you are ok?"

Brennan pressed her forehead to Booth's "Yes," she whispered "Thank you."

Booth tilted his head up to kiss her forehead "You're welcome," he whispered

Brennan sighed and stood up "Well, we should get back to work." She said walking towards the glass door

Booth jumped up and grabbed her arm, making her turn to meet his gaze "_Conquering darkness by science,"_ he said with a smile

Brennan smiled "_Scientia vincere tenebras." _she replied

* * *

**AN: Please Review and Tell Me If I should Continue**

* * *


	2. Sic Semper Erat Et Sic Semper Erit

**

* * *

**

AN: Thanks for all who offered their feed back for this idea

**I am so happy that you guys like it**

**This chapter holds the phrase _Sic Semper Erat Et Sic Semper Erit _which means _Thus has it always been, and thus shall it ever be_**

**If you want to know what gave me my inspiration to make stories about Latin Phrases, listen to the song Cuzco by E.S. Posthumus, it seems so...Latin to me...almost**

* * *

"I do not love him!" Brennan screamed agitated

"Bottling up your feelings for him and ignoring them isn't healthy sweetie," Angela said sitting across from her best friend

"I told you, my feelings for him are mutual. He is my friend, and my partner, nothing more," Brennan said, _Lies_, she said to herself

"I can tell when you are lying sweetie," Angela said

"I'm not lying." _Lies_

"Yes you are," Angela said getting frustrated with her friend's stubbornness "And I think you should tell him."

"There is nothing to tell," Brennan said

"Ok, well let's play a little game then," Angela said sitting back in her chair "Do you think about him when he isn't around?"

"Sometimes yes," Brennan said mimicking her stance

"Does electricity pulse through your veins when he touches you?"

"On occasion."

"Do you dream about him?"

"Sometimes…"

"Do you have sexual fantasies about him?"

"Yes but he is my partner, I spend a lot of my time with him. It's completely rational for me to fantasize about him, and think about him often," Brennan said exasperated

"Yeah, rational if you're in love," Angela said

"I'm not in love with him," Brennan said, _WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO YOURSELF _she screamed in her head

"Alright sweetie, tell yourself that a couple more times, maybe then this time you will believe it," Angela said

Brennan sighed "Thanks for the therapy but I have to get back to my office," Brennan said standing up and walking away

"I'll talk to you later Sweetie," Angela said

Brennan nodded and gave her a weak smile before walking away and towards her office. She gasped when Booth was waiting in her office, rubbing his eyes

"Booth what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to get you for lunch and got ransacked by Hodgins…" Booth said

"He stole stuff from you?" Brennan asked confused

"No, I mean he confronted me on…something," Booth said

"Confronted you on what?" Brennan asked

"My feelings towards…you," Booth chocked out

"Angela confronted me as well, on my feelings for you," Brennan said

"Those sneaky little squints," Booth growled

"Hey don't talk about my squints like that," Brennan said with a smile "So what did he ask you?"

"He asked me if I…loved you…"

"As in…sexual partners love…or as in kitten love?"

"Puppy dog love Bones."

"What?" Brennan asked confused

"Its puppy dog love, not kitten love. But he was referring to sexual partners…love," Booth said squirming where he stood

"And what did you say?" Brennan asked, slightly hopeful that he said yes

"I said no but I…never mind," Booth said "What did you say to Angela?"

"I also said no, even though…actually it isn't relevant," Brennan said, trying to hide the pain in her eyes

_I knew he would never feel the same_

_I knew she would never feel the same_

Both brought their heads up "What were you about to say?" Booth asked

"Give me your explanation first. It's quite irritating when you start a sentence and then end it abruptly," Brennan said

"Ok, than let's say it together," Booth offered

"What? Are we in Middle School now?" Brennan asked

"Well do you have anything better?" Brennan stayed silent "Didn't think so," Booth said "So on the count of 3?"

"Ok," Brennan said

"One…" Booth began

"Two…" Brennan picked up

"Three." Booth said

"It was a lie," they said together

Both stood wide eyed staring at each other, unable to speak "Did we just…" Booth asked

"I don't know…"

"Is it true?" Booth asked

"What?"

"What you said, is it true?"

"Yes…" Brennan began "Were you telling the truth?"

Booth sighed, he wanted to tell her this, but didn't think he would tell her like this "Temperance sit down," he said motioning towards her couch

Brennan began to move but stopped her eyes still on him. She started moving again and sat down slowly on her couch.

Booth walked after her and sat next to her, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and took both of her hands in his "Temperance," he began "I always wanted to tell you that I loved you, but I never had the guts to tell you, because I didn't think that you would feel the same."

"Why would you think I wouldn't feel the same," Brennan asked

"Because I never thought that I would be good enough for you," Booth replied

"Why wouldn't you be?" Brennan asked

"Because I get on your nerves and compared to you I'm an idiot," Booth said

"Don't ever think that about yourself Booth. You are annoying at times, but that is for your persistence, which is usually used for my well being," Brennan said "And yes I have a higher IQ than you objectively, but you are intelligent in a different way."

Booth liked getting complements from her "How so?" he asked

Brennan chuckled, knowing that she was fueling his ego "You understand pop culture when I don't, and you use your wits to trick criminals into admitting their offenses. I could never do that, and I still can't. You can use intelligence, I just have intelligence."

Booth chuckled giving her his charm smile "How sweet Bones."

"I'm being serious," Brennan said trying to look menacing, but failed as she began laughing with him

"I know you're being serious Bones," Booth said reaching up to touch her face

Brennan gasped and leaned her cheek into his palm, her eyes fluttering closed

"If I kiss you, will you punch me?" Booth asked

Brennan shook her head in his hand "Nu-uh," she whispered

Booth smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly on hers. The two backed away from each other when they heard a thud and two people whining "Ow."

Booth smiled and pressed a finger to her lips "Excuse me," he said standing up and walking to her office door. He opened it and leaned on the edge "Something you guys need?" he asked Angela and Hodgins who were rubbing their heads as they sat on the ground

"Oh no, we got all that we need," Angela said as she stood up "Come on Hodgy," she said pulling Hodgins up and dragging him towards her office

Booth sighed and pushed on the door, sending it flying into its place on the door frame.

He turned around to be greeted by Brennan's hands on the sides of his neck, her lips moving over his

Brennan pulled away, giving him a final nip to his lower lip. She smiled when she noticed how out of breath he was _"Sic semper erat, et sic semper erit," _she whispered into his ear seductively

Even though Booth had absolutely NO idea what she said, he had to admit it was completely hot coming from her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed slightly from side to side "And what my scholar does that mean?" he said in a fake British accent

"_Thus has it always been, and thus shall it ever be,"_ she whispered in response

* * *

**AN2: Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Tempora Mutantur Et Nos Mutamur In Illis

**AN: Once again I want to thank everyone who has been reading and supporting this story. I'm glad that you guys enjoy it and that I can make learning Latin (to some extent) fun!  
**

**This chapter circles around the phrase _Tempora Mutantur Et Nos Mutamur In Illis _which means _The times are changing, and we change in them_**

* * *

"So you kissed?" Sweets asked

"Yes," Brennan said looking over to Booth "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"A little," Sweets said "You were the one who said that if you two got together that it would be unprofessional and what not."

"I was not the one who drew the line Dr. Sweets," Brennan said "I only complied with it."

Booth rubbed his eyes with his thumb and ring finger "Why did you have to tell him," he groaned

"He has a right to know Booth, he is our therapist besides I wouldn't be able to hide what I'm feeling, even if you might," Brennan said

"And what exactly are you feeling Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked

"Happiness, clarification, amorousness…" Brennan said

"Amorousness?" Sweets asked

"Yes," Brennan said

"What's amorse?" Booth asked

"No it's amorousness," Brennan said "By definition amorousness is the passionate affection and desire felt by lovers for each other."

"Which means that you love him?" Sweets asked

"Yes," Brennan said

"Agent Booth do you love Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Sweets," Booth said massaging the bridge of his nose

"You don't seem to happy about this," Sweets said

"Well we have already confessed are feelings for each other," Brennan said

"You guys always ruin all the fun!" Sweets said

Booth smiled and started laughing

"What is fun in your aspect about our relationship?" Brennan asked

"He just wants to make us squirm, it would be a nice point to put in his research," Booth said

"Why would that be a 'nice point', as you call it?" Brennan asked air quoting the words 'Nice Point'

"Shrinks are total saps for romance stories," Booth said

"Well then why don't they experience it for themselves instead of living through someone else's experiences?" Brennan asked

"Because they can't get girl friends or boyfriends," Booth said

"Uh Hey, that's not true," Sweets said "I have had my fair share of relationships thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Brennan said making Booth chuckle "Booth I thought you said that they can't hold sexual partners."

Booth chuckled "They can, but after awhile, their 'partner' will become agitated for being analyzed all the time."

"That I understand," Brennan said leaning her chin back onto her hand

Booth smiled and looked at his watch "Oh look at the time," he said "Our session is over Bones, let's head out," he said standing up and pulling her up into his arms

"But," Sweets began "Can't I ask a few more questions."

"No but I will give you something that you can put in your sappy-wanna-be-love-story research project, and that is _tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis."_ Brennan said

Sweets looked confused and Booth held up his hand "It's her new thing she'll clarify in a few seconds."

Brennan chuckled "It means _the times are changing, and we change in them."_

Booth smiled and led her out of the room "What's with the Latin all of a sudden?" he asked

Brennan shrugged "I find Latin interesting, I don't understand why it became a dead language…"

"We wanted to spice things up so we said 'Screw Latin' and went with Germanic and Romance Languages," Booth said sarcastically

"You do realize that Romance languages were originated from Latin right?"

"Yes I did know that, but I already said, we spiced it up," Booth said

"I doubt that's how it originally turned out," Brennan said defiantly

"Ok Bones, no one speaks Latin fluently every day anymore so it's dead. Some like to keep it alive, such as you, and that's perfectly fine, but no one will understand you and you will just send everyone into confusion," Booth said

"But I do that anyway," Brennan said

"Yes I know," Booth said

"But," Brennan began but Booth pressed his finger to her lips "Let's just converse on something else shall we?"

"What would you like to talk about then?" Brennan asked pulling herself into the car

Booth jumped into the driver's seat and situated himself "How about you bust out some random anthropological facts for me."

"Ok," Brennan said shrugging "When married couples live with the husband's family the social organization is referred to as virilocality."

"Wonderful," Booth said backing his SUV out of the Jeffersonian parking lot

"Oh and Polyandry is a form of plural marriage that is characterized for woman who have more than one husband," Brennan said

"Great."

"You aren't even paying attention," Brennan said

"No I am, it's just not registering in my brain," Booth said

"Well if it wouldn't register in your brain then why would you ask me to state anthropological facts?" Brennan asked

"Because I know it would make you happy," Booth said

Brennan smiled "_Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis,"_ she repeated

"The times are changing, and we change in them," Booth said remembering her words

"See you do listen," Brennan said

"I'm always listening," Booth whispered throwing a smile in her direction

Brennan returned his smile, and leaned across the car, kissing his cheek

* * *

**AN2: I love your reviews, so keep 'em coming**


	4. Totus Tuus Seculo Seculorum

**AN: I know this chapter is a little bit short, but It was the first thing that popped into my head when I read the two phrases that are featured in this chapter**

**They are**

**_Totus Tuus_ which means _Always Yours_**

**_Seculo Seculorum_ which means _Forever and Ever_**

* * *

"You know you didn't have to surprise me with dinner Booth," Brennan said as they walked hand in hand through the park

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise," Booth said

"At that it was," Brennan said "But where are we going now?" she asked

"It's a surprise," Booth said

"What's with all of the surprises lately?" Brennan asked

"What's with all of the Latin lately?" Booth countered

"Touché," Brennan said

Booth laughed and brought his hands over her eyes

"Booth what are you doing?" she asked

"Just go with me here Bones," he said pushing her towards the lawn

"Booth, I can't see where I'm going," Brennan said

"That's the point Bones," Booth said "Just relax," he said pushing her forward

Brennan sighed "Ok," she said

"Alright, stand right here," he said "And open your eyes," he said removing his hands

Brennan looked at the blanket laid out over the park grounds, candles flickering around it "Booth…wow," she said

"No, the wow is soon to come," he said moving towards the blanket "Come on, you will figure out what I'm saying."

Brennan looked at him confused and walked over to sit next to him on the out stretched fabric

"Now close your eyes and lean back," he said

Brennan rolled her eyes and laid back, making sure not to catch her hair on fire, covering her eyes

Booth laid down beside her, shoulder to shoulder, "Ok, look up," he said

Brennan opened her eyes and looked up. The stars above her were illuminated beautifully and she easily picked out the constellations visible at this time of year "Booth…" she whispered

"I told you I listen," he whispered "I remember you saying you loved looking at the constellations with your mom, and I remember you telling me that this precise location was perfect for identifying the constellations."

"I'm impressed," Brennan said turning her head to look deep into his dark brown eyes "And very grateful. Thank you."

Booth smiled and kissed her nose. Brennan always wondered why couple would kiss each other's nose…and it still seemed slightly odd, but it seemed affectionate, and intimate when Booth was the one doing it

"So do you have some random Latin phrase that you want to bust out now?" Booth asked

Brennan chuckled and sighed contently "Two actually."

"Two? At one time, Wow this must be special," Booth said sarcastically "Alright, hit me with 'em."

"Why would you want me to hit you?" Brennan asked confused

Booth chuckled "Not literally Bones, I just mean, tell me that they are."

"Oh," Brennan said "Well the first is _Totus Tuus,_" she said

"Which means…?"

"Totally yours," Brennan whispered

"Oh, I like that one! What's the other one?" Booth asked, sounding like a small child

Brennan chuckled "_Seculo seculorum,"_ she said

"Translation?"

"Forever and ever," Brennan said

"Oh I like that one too!" Booth said

"_Totus Tuus, Seculo Seculorum," _Booth repeated

"_Totally yours, forever and ever_," Brennan said with a smile

Booth smiled and pulled Brennan towards him and meshed his mouth to hers

"_Forever and ever_?" he asked

"_Seculo Seculorum."_ Brennan promised

_

* * *

**AN2: Reviews are lovely...please keep them coming!**_


	5. Uraque Unum

**AN: All I have to tell you guys is that the phrase for this chapter is**

**_Utraque Unum _translanted to _That the two may be one_**

**I think you all know where I am getting at here**

***Wink Wink***

* * *

Brennan pushed open her door throwing her keys to the floor and sliding her coat over her shoulders and stepping over it.

Booth slid his coat over his arms, landing next to hers. The two covered their mouths over each other, their tongues sparring together in an intimate match together

The couple worked each other out of their shirts; Booth pulling Brennan into his arms, while Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist

Booth stumbled into Brennan's bedroom, resting Brennan on her back as he fell forward to hover over her

"You're so beautiful," he whispered running his fingers over the creamy colored skin below him

Brennan threw her head back and let out a throaty moan "Make love to me…" she begged

Booth smiled "Are you sure?" he asked

"I have no regrets about this what so ever," she whispered

Booth smiled and crushed his lips to hers "I love you Temperance," he whispered

"I love you Seeley," she whispered

Booth pressed kisses along the column of her neck, tugging at the jeans that hugged her legs tightly

*******

Booth placed a lingering kiss to Brennan's forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting on his chest

"So, what do you think?" he asked

"About what?" Brennan said, exhaustion evident in her voice

"About 'making love', do you find it different then just satisfying biological urges?" Booth asked

"Very different," she said "Much sweeter than just sex."

"Glad to hear it, so how did it feel to break the laws of physics?" Booth asked

"With you, phenomenal," Brennan said

"So you just proved yourself wrong," Booth said with a sly smile

"What?" Brennan asked confused

"You just proved that it was possible for two people to become one," Booth said

Brennan leaned on her forearm, and looked into his eyes "That was a hypothesis, my experiment proved my hypothesis wrong."

"Are you happy about that?" Booth asked running his knuckle over her check

"Elated," Brennan whispered

Booth smiled and caught her chin with her knuckle. He brought her lips to his and kissed her lightly

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too," she replied

Brennan leaded forward and pressed her lips to his again, pulling back she hissed "_Utraque unum," _she said seductively

"How can you make a dead language seem so hot?!" Booth asked

"Do you know what it means?" Brennan asked running her fingers lightly over his neck

"Something about one," Booth said recognizing the word '_Unum_'

"The literal definition of _Utraque unum _is _both into one_ which is also translated as _that the two may be one."_ Brennan said

"Which now refers to us," Booth said

"Yes it does," Brennan said with a smile

Booth smiled "I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love you. And you don't know how good it is, to finally be able to tell you that," he said

"I didn't believe in love, let alone know what it felt like until I met you," Brennan said, smiling and kissing him before letting out yawn

"Is my Bonesy tired?" he said, speaking like he would talk to a child

"Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I won't hit you for talking to be like an invalid," Brennan said wiping her eyes

Booth laughed and placed a hand on her head, he brought her head down into the crook of his neck and place a feather light kiss to her forehead "Sleep Temperance," he whispered

Brennan wrapped her arm around his neck and gently placed her hand on his chest, running up and down the muscle lines under her finger tips. She leaned her head up and kissed his neck.

Booth ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, and placed light kisses into her hair "I love you," he whispered before she slipped into sleep

"I love you too…" she groaned tiredly into his chest

"_Utraque unum," _he whispered into her hair "_that the two may be one."_

_

* * *

_

**AN2: Reviews are always welcome, please give me your feedback. It's very important to me**


	6. Video Et Taceo

**AN: Holy crap forgot to write this authors not on this revised version**

**_Video Et Taceo _means _I see and keep silent_**

* * *

Brennan leaned on her forearms, looking at the man who was on the other side of the interrogation table.

A young adult, with dark black hair. He wore all black, and stayed silent through the whole time.

Brennan looked over to Booth who was obviously becoming agitated.

"Alright Brandon," Booth said "We have witnesses saying that you were roaming around the alleys hours before we found the little girl's body. If you give us an alibi then we can squash people's accusations, we can help you."

Brandon stayed silent, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He is calm," Sweets said through the microphone "He isn't going to tell you anything he doesn't want to. He has it set in his mind that what he saw or did was right, or he didn't see anything at all."

"Mr. Satana, is that you're real last name?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked to her confused "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"Just go with me on this," Brennan said as she turned her head back to Brandon "Well is it?"

Brandon shook his head "No," he said.

"Then what is your last name?" Brennan asked.

Brandon stayed silent.

Booth grew angry and slammed his hands on the interrogation table "Enough of this bull shit!"

Brennan threw her hand out and grabbed his hand "Booth there isn't anything we can do," she said "We can talk to Caroline and get a warrant to search his house, we might find a weapon congruent with what…she was killed with."

Booth sighed and covered her hand with his free hand. "Ok, I'll talk to Caroline," he said standing up. He quickly turned on Brandon "Don't you even think about leaving town because you are under investigation for murder. If you leave I will throw you in jail for life and not lose one wink of sleep."

"_Video et taceo_," Brandon hissed as Booth started to guide Brennan out of the interrogation room.

"What?" Booth asked.

"It's Latin, like his fake last name. His last name means Satan in Latin. But _Video et taceo _means _I see and keep silent_," Brennan said.

"You see and keep silent?" Booth asked.

Brandon simply nodded.

"So you witnessed who killed that little girl?" Booth asked.

Brandon nodded again.

"Who was it?" Booth asked.

"_Video et taceo,"_ Brandon repeated again.

"He's keeping silent," Brennan said "He won't speak."

Booth sighed "Ok let's get out of here," he said.

Brennan nodded and closed the door behind them "Hey," Brennan said.

Booth turned around "Yeah?" he said walking towards his office.

Brennan ran after him and closed the door to his office "Hey, hey, hey, hey" Brennan said taking Booth's face into her hands "What's wrong?"

"The damn kid watched a little girl get murdered! And he wants to be such an asshole as to stay silent instead of helping give that little girl justice!" Booth yelled and then sighed "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's perfectly rational for you to be upset," Brennan said "Just relax, we will find out who did this," Brennan said.

Booth sighed and walked to sit in his chair "Sometimes I think that I'm not good enough to find out who did things like this."

Brennan shook her head and sat on his lap "Don't ever think that," she whispered pressing her forehead to the side of his face.

Booth sighed and ran his hand up and down her back "Thanks Bones," he said lifting up his head to look her in the eyes.

Brennan smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips intimately on his. When the two reluctantly pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Brennan admitted first.

"I love you too," Booth said brushing a piece of hair from her shoulder.

Caroline barged into Booth's office "Sorry to interrupt," she said "But I hear that little son of a bitch won't talk. I already got the warrant for his house," she said throwing it onto his desk "Have fun Cherie."

"Thanks Caroline," Brennan said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"No problem Cherie," Caroline said walking out of Booth's office.

Brennan stood up and pulled on Booth's hand "Come on," she said.

Booth stood up and wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist, he placed a light kiss to her hair, and grabbed the warrant off his desk "Ok, we're going," he said leading Brennan out of his office.


	7. Alenda Lux Ubi Orta Libertas

**AN: In this chapter I feature the phrase**

**_Alenda lux ubi orta libertas _which means _Let learning be cherished where liberty has arisen_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zack," Brennan said leaning over the skeleton of the small child "Look at this," she said pointing to one of the spinal vertebrae

Zack leaned over the skeleton "Huh," he said, pulling one of the machine heads over to magnify the bone

"Do you see the fractures inside of the vertebrae?" Brennan asked

"Yes I do," Zack said "Are there any fractures along the other vertebrae?"

"No, it's just these two;" Brennan said "They look like knife wounds, would you concur?"

"I concur," Zack said "The stomach and lungs are right next to this spinal couple. This would be a fatal stab."

"So she was stabbed and then mutilated," Brennan said

"Yes," Zack said "I will take a cast of the wound and see if I can match a weapon."

"Alright," Brennan said

"Hey Bones," Booth said walking onto the platform "Find anything new?"

"Stab wounds," Brennan said

"Oh great," Booth said

"Wait…" Brennan said "Didn't Brandon's brother collect knives?"

"Harley Satana," Booth said "Your right."

"Zack is taking a cast of the wounds to try to match a certain knife, and then we can ask Caroline for a warrant to search Harley's house to find a similar knife," Brennan said

"Good," Booth said "Harley would fit what his brother said…"

"He witnessed the crime, but he would keep silent, to cover his brother," Brennan said

"Exactly," Booth said "But why would Harley want to kill, Kylie…?" he said motioning to the small child

"It was brutal," Brennan said, but couldn't finish before Zack walked up to her

"I got the cast Dr. Brennan," Zack said "It looks like Celtic in design."

"Harley has almost 20 Celtic blades," Brennan said

"Ok," Booth said pulling his phone out "Caroline. Yeah I need a warrant to search Harley's house...Bones found knife wounds between two of the vertebrae…Zack took a cast of it…Celtic design…Harley has almost 20 Celtic Designed blades…his brother said he saw the crime, but is keeping silent…maybe to cover his brother…ok…thanks Caroline," he finished closing his phone "She'll get it for us."

"Alright, Thank you Zack," Brennan said "Please catalog your findings, and we will bring the blades back to the Jeffersonian."

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Zack said walking away

Booth and Brennan left the platform and headed for his SUV. When the two were in the car, Booth's phone started ringing "You have jurisdiction Cherie," Caroline said "The warrant is ready for you, just swing by and pick it up."

"Ok thanks Caroline," Booth said closing his phone "The warrant is ready."

"Great," Brennan said, leaning her forehead against the window

"Hey are you ok?" Booth asked reaching across the car and taking her hand in his

"Yeah," Brennan said "Not only is it hard working with kids, it makes you very tired."

Booth chuckled "Working with any dead body is tiring, I don't know how you can stay at the Jeffersonian through the night."

Brennan gave him a weak smile "You should recall that I am asleep on my couch by the time you find me."

"Yeah and next time I find you asleep on your couch, I am going to pick you up and carry you to my car, and you are going home, and you are sleeping in a proper bed," Booth said

Brennan chuckled "I would like to see you try."

"Oh trust me, my charm effects you even when you are sleeping," Booth said giving her him signature charm smile

Brennan smiled "I wouldn't know. I would be asleep."

Booth chuckled and squeezed her hand as they pulled in front of the J. Edgar Hoover Building "Do you want to stay in here while I run inside and get the warrant?" Booth asked

Brennan nodded her head and stayed silent

Booth ran his fingers through her hair and leaned over to kiss her cheek "This will be over soon." He promised

Brennan smiled weakly "I know, go get the warrant so we can get this over with."

Booth chuckled "Ok, I'll be right back."

Booth ran inside and got the warrant from Caroline. By the time he came back and got in the car, he noticed that Brennan's breathing was light and even, she had fallen asleep

Booth smiled and shrugged _I'll wake her up when we get there _he said to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

It took Booth about 20 minutes to reach Harley's house. He once again leaned over and placed a light kiss right next to her eye, causing her to stir and open her eyes

"We're here," he whispered "Do you want to come or rest in here?"

Brennan straightened up "I'll come," she said rubbing her eyes

"Are you sure?" Booth asked

"Yeah," Brennan said unbuckling her seat belt and opening her door

Booth smiled and got out of the car, he and Brennan walked to the door, his hand on the small of her back. Booth brought his hand up and banged on the door "Harley Satana, open up! FBI!"

They heard crashing "He's going out the back," Booth said. He pulled an extra gun from his side and gave it to Brennan "Go around the right." He said

Brennan smiled "My own gun, happy day," she said before running around the house

Booth ran the other direction and blocked a young adult with swiped blonde hair "Harley, we aren't going to hurt you." He said

Harley stumbled back and ran right into Brennan

Brennan punched him in the throat and Harley fell to the ground, sprawling and gasping for breath

"Bones," Booth groaned

"What I'm tired and cranky, he ran so I punched him in the throat," Brennan said "At least I didn't shoot him."

"Ok," Booth said pulling Harley up and handcuffing him

"What the hell man!" Harley screamed

"You ran," Brennan said shrugging "I'm going to check the house," she said snapping latex gloves onto her hands

"Great," Booth said pulling Harley to the front of the house

Brennan walked inside the house and walked to a case that have 18 Celtic knives in it "Booth!" she called

"Yeah Bones?" Booth asked

"Am I allowed to test the knives here?" Brennan asked

"Yeah," Booth said

"Ok," Brennan said walking out and grabbing her equipment. She opened the case and started swabbing each knife. She put the swabs in luminal and waited to see if the color would change. The 12th knife in, Brennan got what she wanted, and pulled the knife out "Got it," she said

"Great, Harley Satana you're under arrest for the murder of Kylie Lewis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, it you are unable to afford one, one will be provided for you," Booth recited shoving Harley into the police car that arrived

Brennan gave the knife to one of the FBI forensic techs and told them to bring it to the Jeffersonian

Harley was driven away and Booth and Brennan climbed into his SUV

Booth leaned back and sighed "Ok, great, I'm glad that is finally over. This case was very brain teasing don't you think?"

"_Alenda lux ubi orta libertas_," Brennan said

Booth laughed and pulled away from Harley's house "And what does that mean?"

"It means _let learning be cherished where liberty has arisen," _Brennan said

"Isn't that the truth," Booth said

"Mhm," Brennan said laying her head against the windshield

"Alright sleeping beauty," Booth said "I'm taking you home."

"I have work do you," Brennan groaned

"Not tonight you don't," Booth said turning down Brennan's street and parking in the parking garage

"Mmm," Brennan groaned

Booth unbuckled her seat belt and got out. He opened her door and caught her as she started to fall out. He lifted her into his arms and closed the door, taking her up to her apartment. He opened her door and walked to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead "Night Bones," he whispered

Brennan groaned and grabbed his arm "Don't go," she whispered

Booth chuckled and walked around to lie down beside her. He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. Brennan laced her fingers with his, and Booth laid his head against hers. Booth kissed her cheek "Good night sweet heart," he whispered

* * *

**AN2: reviews are awesome people**


	8. Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

**An: Ok so again this features two latin phrases**

**but I only chose the most prominant one to be the title**

**_Dulce Bellum Inexpertis _is the first and it means _war is sweet to the inexperienced_**

**and the second one is**

**_Si hoc legere scis nimium eruditionis habes _meaning _If you can read this, you have too much education_**

* * *

Brennan awoke and looked through her bed room. Her bed smelled like Booth, and she vaguely remembered telling him to stay with her, but couldn't remember if he did or not.

She ran her hand over her face, and strained her ears. The TV that she bought for his visits was on.

She pulled the sheets away from her legs and stood, straightening her shirt and walking out into her living room.

She stopped her movements and searched his face. He was livid, his fists where clenched in anger, but not only that in pain. Not emotional pain, but physical pain.

"Booth," Brennan said timidly "What's wrong?"

Booth looked to her and slightly unclenched his hand "Nothing," he replied.

"Please Booth, don't lie to me," Brennan said walking towards him to sit beside him.

Booth sighed and wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulder; he pulled her down, urging her to rest her head in his lap.

She complied, and rested her head in his lap, letting him play with her hair as she studied what was on the screen in front of them.

It was some sort of report on the war, how there were riots to keep the war going. Saying things against their race and religion, saying they should be put to death. And that fighting was the right thing.

Booth sighed heavily and turned off the TV, his feet throbbing in pain.

"It's not as easy as they think," Booth said quietly "They don't know the hell soldiers go through when they are shipped out. The fear that they might not come back, facing all of the regrets they ever had, wishing all of their mistakes were never made, wondering what it would be like if everything was different." He said quietly

Brennan leaned up and looked into his eyes. She didn't reply, and stood silently. She walked to her closet and pulled out a heating pad. She plugged it into the wall and turned the heat on high. She put the heating bad under his feet, and returned to her spot with her head in his lap, and his hand in her hair.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her temple lightly "Thanks," he whispered

"You're welcome," she replied just as quiet.

Booth was still upset, but at least the pain in his feet where subsiding.

"Bones?" he asked quietly.

She craned her next to look up at him "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you say something I don't understand?" Booth asked with a laugh.

"If you don't understand it then why do you like it?" Brennan asked completely confused.

"Because you are the only person, who I don't understand. It's comforting, because the squints can understand you, and you blow off anyone who you talk too who doesn't understand you except for me," Booth said.

Brennan chuckled and as his fingers played with her hair she searched for something to say. "Hm, well how does this work? _Dulce bellum inexpertis_."

Booth chuckled "Perfect," he whispered "Now, what does that mean?"

Brennan smiled "It means _war is sweet to the inexperienced."_

Booth smiled and ceased his motions, pulling his fingers out of her hair.

Brennan frowned and leaned up on her arm, turning over to look at him "What's wrong?" she asked

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, and rested his hand on her head, which she rested on his shoulder "Absolutely nothing at all."

Brennan smiled and placed a light kiss to his neck, when something popped into her head "I have one for you that will make you laugh," she said taking a pen in her hand, and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Ok…" Booth said looking at the paper "What does this say?"

"_Si hoc legere scis nimium eruditionis habes," _Brennan said pointing to the words as she said them

"And that means?" Booth asked.

"_If you can read this, you have too much education." _Brennan said with a smile.

Booth threw his head back and cackled "And this is proof." He said.

"Proof of what?" Brennan said, obviously pleased with herself for making him laugh.

"You are way too smart," Booth said with a smile, kissing her cheek.


	9. Alis Volat Propris

**AN: HEY PEOPLES HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**Woot lets cheer**

**WHEN I SAY HILLSHIRE YOU SAY FARM!**

**HILLSHIRE!**

**........ (insert reply here)**

**This chapter has the phrase _Alis Volat Propris _in it which means _She flies with her own wings_**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Booth leaned back in his chair at the diner, watching out the window as his Bones cleared up a few things with Angela.

Booth didn't notice that someone walked up behind him, but the person was smart enough then to scare him.

"Seel?" he asked.

Booth turned and looked up. The man was tall, burly, with dark black hair and shining green eyes "Jason?"

Jason and Booth smiled and the two stood up and locked their hands, giving each other a brief "guy hug".

"Man, I haven't seen you since we all came back. You look great. How have you been?" Jason asked.

"I've been great," Booth said "Sit down."

Jason nodded and sat opposite of Booth, shaking out his black hair.

"So tell me, what have you been up too?" Booth asked "Staying out of trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Jason said leaning back "Everything is under control."

"No more alcohol?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, that's over with. The only thing I have is a couple beers, and I make sure I'm supervised," Jason said "How about you? Gambling anymore?"

"Nope," Booth said "I was tempted when I took a case in Vegas, but Bones kept me in line."

"Bones?" Jason asked.

Booth motioned out the window "That's my Bones."

"The brunette?"

"Yup," Booth said proudly.

"She's beautiful," Jason said.

"That's an understatement," Booth added.

"She's your girl?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, finally," Booth groaned.

"Finally?" Jason asked, very confused "And why do you call her Bones? What do you even do for a living anymore?"

Booth laughed "I'm with the FBI now. Bones, is my partner. She is a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. We solve crimes."

"Ok, one question down," Jason said, cracking his knuckles.

"I call her Bones, because she works with bones," Booth said.

"Two down."

"And, we have been partners for years. And I can't remember a time when I didn't love her, but I drew a line, saying that work partners shouldn't be involved romantically…"

"Idiot!" Jason screamed.

Both chuckled and Booth nodded "Yeah, I realized that. After awhile I just cracked, I told her how I felt and apparently the feelings were reciprocated."

Brennan entered the diner and walked over to the two "Booth, who's this?" she asked.

Booth motioned for her to sit next to him, and she complied. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lightly kissed her temple "Temperance Brennan, this is Jason Mariner, an Army buddy of mine. Jason this is my Bones."

"Your Bones?" Brennan asked skeptically.

Jason chuckled "She's a feisty one isn't she?"

"Yes she is," Booth said, pulling Brennan closer to him "And a genius."

"A genius?" Jason asked.

"Well I wouldn't say…no I would say I'm a genius," Brennan said with a smile.

"And so humble," Jason said with a laugh.

"Well when you can identify and solve a murder in less than 3 days, you earn the right to not be humble anymore," Brennan said with a smile.

Booth chuckled and picked up a piece of her hair, twirling it between his fingers "Yeah, she's taught me a lot. Now I don't feel as stupid, even though I still feel stupid around her and her squints."

"Squints?" Jason asked.

"Individuals with very high IQ's," Brennan said.

"The scientists of the Jeffersonian. The FBI calls them Squints," Booth verified further.

"Ah," Jason said, inclining his head in understanding "So what all have you been teaching Seeley boy over here?"

"Well, he is considerably more knowledgeable in the skeletal structure of humans, along with anthropologically correct guidelines. He has become better at critically thinking, and I in turn have learned a lot from him. I am able to connect with those who we interrogate or the families of the victims," Brennan said, reaching over Booth's lap to take his hand in hers.

"Aw, you just said something nice," Booth said with a smile.

"No, I made a practical observation," Brennan said simply.

Booth rolled his eyes and Jason howled in laughter "Ah Seel, she's a keeper."

"You know it," Booth said "She's independent and very stubborn at some times, but I love her."

Brennan blushed and looked to her hands that rested in her lap.

"And you can still make her blush?" Jason asked.

"Apparently," Booth said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss her temple again.

Brennan smiled and squeezed his hand. Booth returned the reassuring squeeze and sighed happily "She's been teaching me Latin too."

"Latin?" Jason asked "Say something in Latin."

Booth chuckled and stroked Brennan's hand "I figured this one out all by myself Bones, you will be proud."

Brennan chuckled and brought her head up to look at him "Then say it. I will translate."

"_Alis volat propris,_" Booth said happily.

"And that means…?" Jason asked.

"_She flies with her own wings_," Brennan translated.

"Sounds like a state motto," Jason said.

"It is," Brennan recalled "Oregon state motto."

"But," Booth interjected "I wasn't thinking about Oregon, I was thinking about how independent and strong that you are," he said, lightly poking her chest where her heart is "And that no matter how many times you get knocked down, you get right back up, and kick the ass of the person who knocked you down."

"Aw, how sweet," Jason said before looking at his watch "Oh, its 12:30. I gotta go or I'll be late," he said jumping up.

Brennan slid from Booth's grasp, to allow him to get up. The two shook hands and said good-bye, exchanging their cell phone numbers so they could 'stay in touch'.

Brennan slipped into the booth and Booth sat beside her. Once he was situated and comfortable, Brennan reached over and brushed her finger tips over his jaw.

She turned his head and gave him a passionate and hungry open mouthed kiss.

When their lungs where burning they pulled back. "What was that for?" Booth asked, a content smile grazing his lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

Booth smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear "I love you too," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I think you missed," she said playfully "Kiss down here," she said, pulling his mouth to hers again.

Booth smiled into their kiss, and reluctantly pulled away "You sure you want to do this in public?"

Brennan sighed and looked around the diner, looking at the different looks of the occupants. Some looking at them in disgust, others looking at them with glazed over eyes in awe, helpless romantics. "You're right let's go," she said, crawling over him and pulling on Booth's hand, as he threw money on the table.

"Geez Bones slow down," Booth said as she almost literally dragged him out of the diner.

"I fly with own wings remember?" Brennan asked, shooting a coy smile over her shoulder to him.

"At that you do babe," Booth said, surprising her by throwing her over his shoulder.

"AH!" she screamed before laughing "Booth put me down!"

"Ok," Booth said, opening the passenger side door of his SUV and sitting Brennan in the seat, her legs hanging out of the door, her facing him.

Booth put his hands on each side of her hips and leaned up to place another searing and hungry kiss on her lips.

Brennan moaned and brought her hands to his back as he took his kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking at different sensitive spots.

"Booth," she said in a breathy voice "We have to get out of here before we get arrested."

Booth pulled back and sighed "You're right…"

Brennan smiled coyly "I have an idea…"

"Sirens?" Booth asked.

"Sirens." Brennan said with a nod.


	10. AmorEtMelle Et Felle Est Fecundissmismus

**AN: I don't know what is with all of my short chapters today, but I want to apologize for not updating sooner. And I'm sorry for making this so short, it just kinda turned out that way.**

**=(**

**Well this chapter holds the phrase _Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissmismus _which means _Love is rich with both honey and venom._**

**And again I apologize for not updating sooner, but I told myself I said self. Write**

**and I did**

**So there you go**

* * *

Brennan sat on her couch, twirling her fingers together nervously as she watched Booth fix their morning coffee.

He turned and looked over his shoulder "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, pouring the dark brown liquid into two mugs.

"I'm just thinking," she said quietly, staring at her entwined fingers.

He placed the mugs in front of them and turned towards her "Uh-oh," he said playfully, brushing her hair away from her face "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just," she started, looking up towards the ceiling momentarily, and then back to her hands "It's just that I've been thinking about love."

"What about it?" Booth asked gently, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I'm wondering if it really lasts as long as everyone always says," Brennan said, glancing towards him.

"Do you not…?" He asked, his heart beating wildly in fear.

"No no," Brennan said shaking her head "I love you, that hasn't changed but I was wondering, if it will always be that way."

"Babe, what made you think about this?" Booth asked, running his fingers down the nape of her neck.

"Too much time, and my life seeming just a little too perfect," Brennan said jokingly.

"Well, look at it this way," Booth said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "If people didn't think, and pay attention to things like this when it seems a little too perfect, then they don't go blindly further into that relationship and they won't fuck it up."

"But no matter what it will be mildly fucked up," Brennan said "It always is."

"How so?" Booth asked.

"_Amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus_," Brennan said simply.

"Ok, if that has any sort of relevance, which I'm sure it does, I will need a translation," Booth said squeezing her shoulder.

"It means _love is rich with both honey and venom_," Brennan clarified.

"That is true," Booth said "Yes, one moment we can be making love constantly and acting like that one couple that everyone is disgusted with, and then the next moment we could want to kill each other, but the part that keeps us together, is us over coming that moment of homicidal thoughts."

Brennan laughed "Nice explanation."

"Well," Booth said shrugging and leaning back against the back of the couch "It's true."

Brennan nodded "I guess," she said, leaning back into his arm.

Booth strengthened his grip and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately, and pulling her into his lap.

"You don't need to worry Bones," he said, running his fingertips over her cheek lightly "If we go slow, we won't make large mistakes that can't be fixed."

"You can't promise that," she said plainly.

"Yes I can," Booth said, leaning forward and handing her mug to her "Coffee?" he asked.

She smiled and took the mug in her hands "Thank you," she said "For everything."

"No problem," Booth said, running his hand along her back comfortingly.


	11. Adversus Solem Ne Loquitor

**AN: Again I don't know whats up with the short chapters, but hey they just turn out like that. And again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was focusing so much on Getting In Touch. I promise I'll try to distribute writing a little better, but until then, I try. So here is another one.**

**This story includes the phrase _Adversus Solem Ne Loquitor _which means _Don't speak against the sun_**

* * *

Angela handed Brennan a picture, depicting Booth and Brennan standing next to each other, smiling on the platform.

"I remember that day," Brennan said with a chuckle, as she shifted forward on the couch in her office "You wanted me and Booth to kiss."

"And you blushed crimson red," Angela said proudly.

"Really?" Brennan asked surprised, her cheeks flaring.

Angela chuckled "Yup, kinda like now."

Brennan touched her fingers to her cheeks and smiled "Probably because I really wanted too," she said quietly.

"Then why didn't you?" Angela asked "You could have rationalized that it benefited me because it was artistic practice. I was an amateur photographer when I took this."

Brennan looked up "Huh," she said "That would be an easy way for me to rationalize it along with getting some of the release we needed."

Angela chuckled "If I could go back in time I would have given you that idea."

"Time travel is impossible Angela," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"It's hypothetical sweetie," Angela said obviously.

"Oh…" Brennan said, nodding in understanding.

"Would you tell yourself anything if you could go back in time?" Angela asked.

"Hypothetically?" Brennan asked.

Angela nodded with a smile "Yes, hypothetically."

"I would probably say…_'adversus solem ne loquitor'_," Brennan said, with a grin.

Angela smiled "Ok, so what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means _'Don't speak against the sun'_," Brennan said.

"Don't argue the obvious," Angela said with a slow nod.

"Precisely," Brennan said, handing the photograph back to Angela.

"Keep it," Angela said, pushing it back towards her friend.

Brennan smiled and stood, placing the photo on her desk. "We should get back to work," she said, shrugging her Jeffersonian lab coat onto her shoulders.

"What are we talking about?" Booth asked, leaning into Brennan's office.

"We're talking about a very important lesson, Booth," Angela said, slapping his shoulder lightly before heading out towards her office.

Booth looked back at her with a raised eye brow "What lesson?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her fingers around the lapels of his coat and leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "To not speak against the sun," Brennan said quietly before slipping past him and heading towards the platform, a devious smile lighting up her face as she pictured Booth turning to look at her with a confused look.


	12. Intaminatis Fulget Honoribus

**AN: So RayneZoey reviewed and asked me to update this story again, and I decided I probably should since I haven't updated for ever. XD**

**This chapter includes the phrase _Intaminatis Fulget Honoribus_ which means _Untarnished, She Shines With Honor_.**

* * *

Brennan stood in the hallway of the court and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes blazing angrily as her shoulders ticked with annoyance. The prosecutor she was thrown with this time kept hinting at her to 'stretch the truth' and 'make it more believable for the jury' which was just her way to sweeten up the word 'lie'.

She was amateurish and self conscious in this case, and Brennan immediately refused to testify if it required her to lie.

So she exited the court room, and decided to wait out in the hallway for Booth to finish and come out to join her, the jersey devil making his appearance only minutes later.

"Bones are you okay?" he whispered gently, moving and sitting beside her, his hand moving to sit on her thigh encouragingly.

"No I'm not. How can a prosecutor even suggest lying in the room where the truth is actually heard? It's sickening," she spat, her leg bouncing against his hand angrily.

"Because, sadly Bones, the court room isn't a room for the truth, it's a room to make the greatest, heart wrenching story for the jury. It's like writing one of your books. You have to hook their attention with details and sympathetic stories, which point the arrow to the person at the other desk," he explained, rubbing her leg tenderly, and slowly getting it to still.

"That in itself is sickening," she muttered, sitting back, and looking at Booth. "They would never ask you to lie," she stated simply.

"No, I think she just asked you because you're brain is in the ionosphere while we're all still down here on Earth," Booth whispered into her ear, smiling and kissing her cheek when a slightly smug smile floated across her lips.

"You always know the right things to say," Brennan stated happily, smiling over at him and closing the small space between them to place her lips on his in a short, but overwhelmingly tender kiss, before she pulled back, and continued to smile at him. "And I thank you for using that skill on me."

He laughed and brought his free hand to circle her cheek, bringing her lips to his, and kissing her soundly, and uninterrupted until they heard everyone moving in the court room, and they pulled away just in time for the large oak doors to open, and everyone to leave.

Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets all found them immediately, and circled around the couple sitting close together on the bench, Brennan looking to the persecutor who stood in the hall way, acting in a manner that just suggest bragging.

"So I'm assuming that Tyler Henderson was convicted?" Brennan asked in distain, looking at her friends gathered around her.

"Yes he was," Angela answered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back slightly "but what that blonde chick said to you was over the line."

"I concur," she immediately returned, looking over to the lawyer again, who turned to glare at Brennan before flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting away with another crowd of suits.

"Jesus what a bitch," Angela muttered against her will, smiling when everyone else busted into laugher and she brought her fingers to touch her lips. "I'm sorry I said that, but it's the drop dead truth."

"Yeah," Sweets said, looking to the others and nodding towards the doors "How about we all go out to eat. I'll treat."

They all shared glances and nodded, Booth and Brennan standing up and following with the others.

But when they left the doors and saw the lawyer again, Brennan's eyes narrowed dangerously in her direction, and Booth slung his arm around her shoulder, dropping his lips to her ear and whispering. "_Intaminatis fulget honoribus."_

"_Untarnished, she shines with honor,"_ Brennan translated and looked up at him with love widened eyes and a bright, thankful smile.

"You said I always know the right thing to say," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly "and Temperance Brennan is never wrong."

"I wouldn't say never, rarely is more accurate."

"My apologies," he teased, bringing her closer to his side. "Temperance Brennan is _rarely_ wrong."

"That's better, thank you."

Booth laughed and shook his head, rubbing his fingers along her shoulder and bringing his lips to settle on her temple. "I love you Bones."

"Eh, you don't bother me that much either Booth," she teased, smiling and leaning over to place a kiss against his cheek, and bringing her teeth to nip at his ear lobe.


	13. Haud Ignota Loquor

**An: So, this one was written super fluffy with a headache while watching The Plain and The Prodigy. :) Bones Season 5 Marathon for the win!**

**This chapter includes the phrase _Haud Ignota Loquor _which means _I Speak Not Of Unknown Things_.**

* * *

Brennan growled as she straightened and whirled around, a femur clasped between her hands. "I suggest you either leave, or stay close to the perimeter of the platform if you want any sort of answers. The pressure you think you're evoking is not only slowing down our investigation, it is personally pissing me off."

Booth choked, and brought his knuckle over his lips, holding back his laugh, with Hodgins did the same, both men looking between each other before looking to the large, awkward lawyer, new to the FBI.

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan…but-"

"No," she stopped, pointing her bone towards him. "Stay silent, or get out. I will have you forcefully removed from this lab."

"Yes ma'am," the lawyer muttered, moving and leaning against the bars of the platform.

"You know Bones," Booth whispered as he walked up behind her, and rested his hand tenderly on her lower back. "You don't have to be so hard on the guy."

"Well, I just got done with one lawyer, I find I'm very annoyed that I have to deal with yet another," Brennan explained, straightening, and leaning into Booth's hand slightly.

"I know but, he's just a kid. He's new to this, you don't need to completely chew him up and spit him out until the second time you have to deal with him," he offered, smiling, and bringing a small chuckle from her.

"You're unbelievable," she whispered, smiling and bringing a clipboard between her latex covered hands, her fingers working quickly as she scribbled some sort of information down.

"You see, I know this fact, but hearing it from you makes it all the more accomplishing."

"You know I said that in distain right?"

"Nonetheless, you think I'm unbelievable."

Her eyes rose to his, and she gave him a look he recognized all too well. He sighed and wrapped his fingers around her waist, leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently before he stepped away from her and moved to stand next to Hodgins.

"What have you found so far my man?" Booth asked, leaning back on his heels.

"I found small spores of pollen in the micro-fractures Dr. B found on the L3, 4, and 5. The plant is a tall, marsh grass found on the shores of the Chesapeake Bay, but I'm still analyzing for anything that can narrow down the shore line," Hodgins explained, pulling up his diagrams for Booth, and turning in his chair to speak to the agent.

"Cool, good job Hodgins," Booth praised, slapping his hand on Hodgins' back before he turned and narrowed his eyes. "I know that look Bones, what did you find?"

"There is slicing between the L4 and L5, with small nicking on the anterior side of the L4, like a hooked weapon was slammed into the victim's back, and was hooked backwards, slicing apart the victim's spine…" Brennan explained, everyone's shoulders tensing as they felt the pain of the sheer thought in their lower backs.

"Ouch," Booth said, smiling and handing a small scraping tool to Brennan. "Need this to harvest metal samples?"

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the tool and bringing the large magnifying glass over the slicing. She saw small metallic flecks, and removed them from the bone, and settled them onto a Petri dish, handing the sample to Hodgins once the top was settled.

"Thank you, I'll take this and begin testing now, I have nothing else to do."

"Alright," Brennan whispered, taking the skull between her hands, and glaring evilly to the nervous lawyer across the platform when his phone rang.

He smiled weakly in apology and took his phone out, moving to the far side of the platform before bringing his phone to his ear. He spoke quietly and nervously, trying to argue against the person on the other end, but eventually nodded, and accepted his punishment.

Booth reached over and tenderly brushed his fingers against her lower back again, both of them turning as the nervous lawyer muttered, and stuttered before speaking. "Uh, Dr. Brennan? I'm required to ask the identity and murder weapon for trial purposes."

"_Haud Ignota Loquor," _Brennan simply returned in reply, taking the skull and storming from the platform and into her office, where she settled and brought out tissue markers for Angela's reconstruction.

"Um…so…what does that mean? And does she do that a lot?"

"She doesn't like nervous lawyers breathing down her neck when she's trying to work. Actually, truthfully, she doesn't like anyone breathing down her neck while she's working," he growled protectively, moving towards the platform steps before turning on his heels, and pointing at the sweating man. "_I speak not of unknown things."_

"Pardon?"

"That's what she just said, _I speak not of unknown things_," he translated, leaving the platform, and moving into her office, closing the door behind him and moving to lean against her desk. "Headache?" he asked as he saw the reddening rims of her eyes.

"Throbbing," she muttered, gluing a marker to the forehead before she dropped her supplies and brought her slender fingers to her temples.

"How long do you think the markers are going to take?" Booth asked tenderly, leaning down and pressing his hand to the side of her head as he pressed his lips hard, but teasingly, to her temple.

Brennan laughed and slapped him away, running her fingers over her temple and moving the moisture from her skin. "Probably only a few minutes, why?" she whispered, looking up at him, and smiling when he took her hand between his.

"Once this is done, you can hand it over to Angela and I'll take home for a relaxing lunch, with Advil, dimmed lights, shut blinds, and wine," Booth offered, smiling and kissing her knuckles repeatedly.

She smiled and brushed her fingers across his lips, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'll gladly accept that," she whispered, pulling her hand back and brushing her fingers across his cheek bones. "But you'll have to let me finish the tissue markers first."

"Okay, I'll politely gather your stuff for you, and shed you of your lab coat," he offered, his fingers hooking in the blue material and sliding it down her arms slowly, his head bowing to place a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure the outcome of your suggestive behavior was not on the list of things to do during lunch," Brennan whispered.

"We'll just have to see where the chips fall now won't we?" he whispered huskily, his arm coming to circle her stomach.

"It seems the chips of which you speak of, always seem to fall in beneficial grounds don't they?" she returned, smiling and kissing him softly over her shoulder, before pushing him away, and laughing when he turned back around and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Booth," she whined, pushing on his shoulders "We're never going to get out of here if you don't let me finish."

"Just let me revel in the moment for a second," Booth whispered, looking up to the ceiling silently before nodding and stepping away. "Second reveled."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, sitting down at her desk and cutting off a few more tissue markers, gluing them to the skull, and standing, walking from her office and giving the skull to Angela. She returned to her office, and was pulled tight to Booth's chest, a smile on his lips as he hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Booth!" she squealed, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, you look so exhausted, I'm just helping you get some of your energy back," he rationalized, leaning forward and kissing her lightly before moving from her office, and carrying her to his SUV.


	14. Odi Et Amo

**An: Aren't I just on a roll? Uhhh I think I AM!**

**And this chapter's phrase is fucking huge, but I shortened the chapter name to just Odi Et Amo.**

**But the full phrase is...**

**_Odi et amo quare id faciam fortasse requires. Nescio sed fiery setio et excrucior _****which means ****_I hate and I love. Why do I do this, you perhaps ask? I do not know, but I feel it happening, and am tormented_**

* * *

Brennan angrily stalked into her office, growling under her breath, and unceremoniously threw herself down on her couch beside Booth, leaning forward on her knees and bringing her face to rest between her hands. "Have I mentioned how much I hate lawyers?"

"Eh, once or twice…or 6 times in the past few hours," Booth teased, sitting sideways on the couch and looking at her with a smile.

She looked at him, parts of her bangs falling across her eyes before she looked forward and shook her head, her lips pulled back in a wide smile. "Sorry," she whispered, running her fingers over her eyes. "I just…really hate lawyers."

"Don't apologize for anything Bones, I understand your frustration, but I'm going to ask you to do something that might make your brain work a little bit, but at the same time will take your thoughts off annoying lawyers," he offered, touching the tip of his pen to the top of her head.

She brushed her fingers through her hair, and instead of arguing against the fact that her brain was always working, she simply turned her head towards him again and nodded her once. "Okay, what is that?"

"Sum up, everything you are feeling right now, in two sentences or less," Booth demanded, smiling and nodding. "A little hard isn't it?"

Brennan shook her head and sat up straighter, looking over at him with a goofy smile on her lips before she spoke. "_Odi et amo quare id faciam fortasse requires. Nescio sed fiery setio et excrucior."_

"Ah," Booth chuckled, bumping his pen between his fingers before laughing, and leaning in closer to her. "_I hate and I love. Why do I do this, you perhaps ask? I do not know, but I feel it happening, and am tormented_." he offered, matching her impressed smile with a cocky one of his own. "The opening of Catullus 85."

"You have learned a lot since we began our Latin lessons," Brennan offered, smiling and bringing her chin to touch her shoulder when he leaned forward to kiss her back lovingly.

"I have, and I've managed to confuse many people along the way. Now I know why you egg heads are so proud," he teased, laughing and turning his head against her back, bringing his arms around her and holding her as her body vibrated with laugher.

"You have now glimpsed into the disclosed world of the overly intelligent," Brennan joked, smiling and cupping his elbow gently with her hand. "Welcome to the elite."

Booth laughed and kissed her back again, sitting up and bringing his arms to stretch over his head, before he quickly jumped up.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked in interest, looking up at him and smiling as he pulled her off the couch and shed her lab coat from her shoulders.

"We're going to relax Bones," Booth said, hanging up her coat, and his jacket, before he kicked off his shoes and motioned for her to do the same with her heels.

She complied and he lay back against the arm of the couch, the leg pressed to the back cushions curling at the knee, while his other foot settled on the ground, his arms held out towards her.

Brennan chuckled and settled between his legs, leaning her back against his chest, and resting her head against his shoulder at the same moment his arms circled her body, and his leg settled off the couch, came up and cradled her into him.

"See," he murmured, kissing her shoulder gently. "Relaxing."

"Mmm, relaxing," she whimpered in agreement, completely settling in his arms, and allowing the exhaustion she didn't know she was feeling, rush into her in one fell swoop.

"I think we should take a vacation," Booth offered, moving his lips across her shoulder and neck lovingly. "Go to some tropical island, or go out and hide in the mountains in a luxurious log cabin."

"Mmm, doesn't talk like that," Brennan argued tiredly, shaking her head "No fair."

"Hey, Bones," he teased, poking her side and sending her sprawling into him.

"Damn you don't do that," she growled, taking hold of his hand, and moving his wrist so that his palm faced her. She ran her fingers over his large, work strengthened hands and watched as her fingers traced through the digits, smiling when she pressed the palm of her hand to his and measured the size. Booth's hands making Brennan's look relatively small.

"Hey. Hey Bones," he ventured again, but this time didn't poke her.

"What?"

"How about we convince Hodgins to let us use his log cabin out in the West Virginia Mountains for our get away? It's only a couple hours away, it won't cost a lot, and the only thing we'll need to leave the house for is food and candles," Booth explained huskily into her ear, and pulling long groans from her throat.

"Please be serious about this because if you're joking you're not allowed to touch me again," Brennan warned, turning onto her stomach so she could tiredly rest her head against his chest.

Booth chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to him later tonight," he promised quietly, running his fingers gently through her hair "but for now, take a nap for a little while. You look exhausted."

"I feel I am very close to the brink of exhaustion," Brennan stated truthfully, finding it harder and harder to speak clear sentences before she fell fully asleep against his chest, and her hand gently fisted his shirt into her palms.

Booth chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead after she fell asleep, using his arms and legs to cradle her lovingly, and rock her soothingly in her sleep. "How I got so lucky to lull this beautiful woman to sleep in my arms…I will never know."


	15. Damnant Quodnon Intelligunt

**An: Yeah I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to bust out another chapter before I watch the season finale and get The Catalyst on the mind. So enjoy the chapter, enjoy the other chapters coming your way, enjoy the show...and someone give me aloe because I once again state I AM SUN BURNT! :( *sniffle sniffle***

**This chapter contains the phrase _Damnant Quodnon Intelligunt _which means _They Condemn What They Do Not Understand_**

* * *

Booth returned to Brennan's apartment in a huff, and slammed the door behind him, throwing himself down on the couch and running his hands over his face.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked softly, moving from the kitchen to settle beside him, her hand coming to rest on his thigh.

"Hacker is a fucking bastard," Booth growled, his hand coming to cover Brennan's, a weak smile on his face.

"Did he say no to giving you some time off?"

"Yeah," he breathed out, bringing her hand to his lips gently. "He's just jealous because I have you, and he wants you in bed all for himself."

Brennan chuckled and leaned over seductively, stopping only millimeters from his lips, as a crooked smile came to settle on her lips. "That's never going to happen," she assured, laughing softly and crashing her lips to his, finding herself quickly being pulled into his lap, his hands holding tight to her hips.

"Is it bad for me to want to make out with you in my office to purposefully piss him off?" Booth inquired, brushing his hand up and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Probably, but, I'd benefit and be pleasured, so I wouldn't mind," she stated simply, her hands clamping hard onto the back of the couch as she leant forward once again and clashed her mouth with his.

He chuckled and shook his head softly, groaning as her kisses brushed against his jaw line and down his neck. "Temperance," he growled, his voice holding a tint of disappointment that made her pull back and look at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, running her fingers over his neck.

"I'm sorry," Booth sighed dejectedly. "I really wanted to take you away for a while, but it seems everywhere I turn people want to put their foot in my relationship with you, whether it be good naturedly or not."

Brennan smiled and kissed him slowly, running her fingers through his hair, and holding his head away from her as she whispered _"Damnant quodnon intelligunt."_

"_They condemn what they do not understand,"_ he agreed, nodding and running his hands up and down her back. "It's sad but it's true."

"Yes it is," she agreed, sitting back on her heels and running her hands down his chest. "How about I talk to Cullen tomorrow morning, and if I have too, I'll confront Andrew too. I'm not afraid to call him out on contempt of his authority, and I will raise hell if I need too."

Booth laughed and ran one of his hands over his face, shaking his head as he looked at her with pure love and adoration in his eyes. "You know you're amazing right?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of how amazing I am," Brennan stated, smiling at him and allowing her hair to once again fall against their faces as the leant down and kissed him eagerly, his hands easily finding their way under her shirt.

"You know…I'm kinda amazing too," he whispered under his breath, his voice completely teasing as he licked a trail up her throat, and nipped gently against her jaw.

Her head fell back and she whimpered softly, her nails digging into his shoulder as she unconsciously ground into his hips. "Yes, I'm quite aware," she replied breathlessly, squealing and laughing when he suddenly stood up, and balanced her in his arms, her legs coming to wrap around his waist.

"I don't think you are aware Dr. Brennan. Maybe you should be reminded," he offered, a glint in his eye that brought the brightest of smiles to her lips.

"Maybe I should be, if not only to further darken my understanding on the level of amazing you possess."


	16. Carpe Diem

**An: Haha! The offical motto of my English teacher, _Carpe Diem_ means _Seize The Day_.**

* * *

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and wind made its gentle appearance through the city, Booth taking in a deep breath the second he stepped out of the door.

"Bones today is a good day," he said defiantly, placing his hands on his hips as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and placed her sunglasses over her eyes.

"How do you know Booth? It's only 10 o'clock, anything can happen and make this day horrible," she said rational, stepping towards the SUV, but smiling when Booth grabbed her hand and turned her into his chest, her lips pressing to his tenderly, smiles on their faces.

"I'm sensing you're a glass half empty kind of person," he teased, smiling and hugging her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "No Bones! Today is going to be a great day. I can feel it."

"Actually what you feel is a positive stimulated reaction in your brain, because your body has recognized the weather and surrounding variables are pleasurable means for survival," Brennan explained, laughing when Booth slumped in her arms.

"You're too rational Bones, you know that?" he asked, nibbling on her ear tenderly and holding her tight to him when she straightened and laughed, thrashing in his arms.

"I know a lot of things Booth," she nodded, smiling and kissing him before slipping from his arms and moving towards the large SUV. "Let's go, we have to go shopping for bathing suits and thing's we'll need for our vacation in Cancun."

"What vacation in Cancun?" Booth asked in interest, sitting back in his seat as she dived into her purse and pulled out a pamphlet with beautiful Caribbean blue oceans.

"I confronted Hacker about his irrational behavior and bias attitude towards our flourishing relationship," Brennan explained, smiling at the bright look in Booth's eyes. "He eventually relented and agreed he was being unnecessary and awarded you a week's vacation. In which time I set up a trip to Cancun, right on the beach."

Booth laughed and leaned over, kissing her neck tenderly and shaking his head. "You are amazing Bones. Not only did you chew out my boss, but now you're taking me to Mexico."

"Well, it'll remain pleasurable as long as you don't drink the water. Mexican sanitation is not up to standard with the United States so therefore your body will react poorly to the higher levels of metal and pollutants in the drinking water," she explained, her hands in the air to fix her hair, but instead finding his cheeks when he leaned over again and captured her lips, sharing with her a passionate kiss before he pulled back and kissed her nose.

"I know that Bones," he said, smiling and looking through the pictures in the pamphlet again, shivering in excitement before giving the folded paper back to her and leaning over to pepper her face with eager kisses.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, trying to back against the window, but laughing when even that failed and he was practically in her lap, still kissing every inch of her skin.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Booth said with a smile, kissing her lips tenderly "I love you," he whispered, again and again, once again peppering kisses across her skin.

Brennan laughed and pushed him back into his seat, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss before she took the keys and placed them in the ignition. "I love you too, but can we please go now? If we keep this up we'll never get any shopping done."

"_Carpe diem_, Bones. _Carpe diem_."

"_Seize the day_," Brennan assured, smiling and reaching over, brushing her fingers across his jaw and kissing his cheek. "We can't do much day seizing if we end up kissing all day in your car."

Booth laughed and shook his head, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles gently "I'll just have to show you how much day seizing I'm capable off," he teased, smiling at her gentle laugh and the shake of her head.


End file.
